SSoHPKC
Seamus 'SSoHPKC' O'Doherty '''is a main Creature and is known for amount of uploaded videos and jokes. He is also known for his play-style in which he doesn't strategise, runs straight at enemies and frequently misses items strewn about levels. Bio The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his Youtube career. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious company, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference to the Mother/ Earthbound series and actually means "Physco-Kinectic Collabaration". The “SSoH” part remains a mystery. Only a couple of people (including Jason, or lazycanuckk on Youtube) that knew Seamus from before he started producing videos know of it’s true meaning, but Seamus has confirmed that it does not stand for his name, and that, at this current moment in time, it actually doesn’t really have a meaning. The analogy he uses is “my name to me is what Sp00n’s face is to him”. Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it. He also he took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target, one being that the female co-workers were all old women trying to hit on him then when he quit and went back to shop there, they were young women. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because he saw some people he liked to watch do it, thought he could do it too and became very successful. Although it was rocky and slow at first, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well after getting his account partnered by YouTube/Machinima. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, ''Game Anyone ''(his old intros were him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone.com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. Seamus met the Creatures when Nova spammed his channel, although Seamus did not give much infomation on the subject, it is believed that he contacted Nova about this and they became friends. Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old XBox or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular meme in Seamus' community. Seamus currently lives with his parents, but he is going to move out once the plan for the Creature Office is put into action. Main Games and Videos ''Main Games / Current Games:'' *Skyrim *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Pokemon Emerald *Lord of the Rings: War In The North (with LazyCanuckk) *Uncharted 3 Co-Op (with Sp00n) *CoD Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops (with Nova) *Dead Island (with Kootra, Nova & sp00n) (currently in hold) *Gears of War 3 Co-op (with Nova, Kootra & Sp00n) (currently in hold) *Gears of War 3: Road To Anthony Carmine (currently in hold) ''Ongoing / Continuous:' *Mario Hacks *Treehouse Reborn / 3.0 w/ Creatures *The Ex Communicatedd w/ Sly and Nova *Call Of Duty Multiplayer *Killing Floor Catchphrases and Quotes *Adding to make-believe stats eg. "+20 to jumping" *"Shotgun Rain!!" *"Holy _____ Batman!" *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Riddle me that Batman" (referencing The Riddler from Batman) *"Don't mind if I do." *"I've/You've got this, there's no way I/you don't got this" *"Thank you _____, you're a gentlemen and a scholar." *"CHEESE IT!" *"Day Three of ____" *"Is this death? That is definitely/definitely not death" (Used only in Mario Hacks) *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go bitch?" *"Frag out!" Trivia *Seamus is the third most subscribed creature. *Seamus sings a parody of 'Chocolate Rain' called Shotgun Rain. *Seamus stated during Creature Talk that if he stops commentating and/or shuts down his channel, he'll reveal what SSoH means. *Seamus likes to joke around about Silverback Gorillas. *Seamus' humour, unlike the other creatures, is very dry. *Seamus is very notorious of being the only Creature (except Sp00n) to not have an intro, something that the other creatures, particularly Nova, make much reference to. *He enjoys playing guitar in Rock Band. *Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. Links Category:Creature Category:MLG